Heretofore, the lightsafe masking film having a peelable layer has been used in two ways. In one way, the membrane is peeled off, and in the other way, the membrane is reused for resticking. The former method is common. With respect to lightsafe masking film for common use, there have been proposed several products which do not have a sticky surface. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 46011/1983 discloses a lightsafe masking film provided with a peelable layer composed of nitrile rubber, nitrocellulose, and lightsafe colorant. However, in the case of this masking film, the membrane loses it adhesion properties once it has been peeled off, and it cannot be used again for resticking.
A lightsafe masking film is known which is capable of reuse for resticking. It is formed of a plastic film, an adhesive layer, a colored resin layer, and a peelable layer formed on top of another, with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer interposed between the two layers mentioned last. (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 9922/1979.) A lightsafe masking film of this type has a disadvantage that the film surface is sticky during work due to the pressure sensitive adhesive layer.